Todo Comenzo En Una Barra!
by Da-ssaCullen
Summary: Alice Conoce a El Apuesto Jasper Hale Una Noche Cuando Sale Sola A Un Club, Que Pasara?  Humanos! A/J.


**Holaaa Chicas!*-***

**Les dejo este Fic que tengo guardado Desde hace tiempo en mi PC!**

**Y Ahora que lo lei, Me Provoco montarlo!:D**

**Espero Les Guste!:***

**Disclamier:**

**Los personajes no son mios, Son Mi Idolo Stephanie Meyer **

**Pero La Trama si es Totalmente Mia:***

**By: Danna!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo Comenzo en Una Barra:<strong>

**Alice Pov:**

Era Viernes por la noche y La Aguada de mi Mejor Amiga Bella Swan estaba Con Mi Hermano en una de sus noches Cursis en el prado. Rosalie, la que normalmente es mi salvacion para no pasar un viernes aburrido, Estaba de viaje a L.A (Los Angeles) Con Su Mamá y su Papá, Asi que decidi irme Sola a un Bar de Port Angel's .

Me Coloque un Pantalon entubado de color blanco una camisa de straplee negra , unas zapatillas negras y la cartera blanca que compre en milan el enero pasado, Estaba realmente guapa… No es por presumir…Pero Claro que estaria hermosa si me vesti yo!

Me Monte en mi Porsche Amarillo y fui camino a Martini's , Un Bar muy popular en Port Angel's, Al que siempre asistia con Rose. Cuando llegue eran las 11:05pm, me baje del carro y entre al local, estaba lleno habia gente bailando , grupos sentados en mesas, el kareoke y mi objetivo la barra.

Me Sente en un banco libre y me apolle de la barra, Localize a mi bartender preferido y le di un grito.

-Federico!

Federico Volteo y Me Dedico una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mi.

-Alice! –Dijo-Como estas?

-Hola Fede, Bien y tu?

-Muy Bien! Y Rose?

-No Pudo acompañarme hoy, esta de viaje.

-Ah, Que mal… Que Te Sirvo?

-Un Doble Por Favor.

-Sale un doble.

Simplemente me rei, Federico me sirvio el trago y se fue a atender a los demas clientes, Me Voltee y comenze a examinar a los chicos que estaban solos en la barra, Obviamente no pensaba pasar la noche sola, no localize un chico que valiera la pena hasta que me fije en la ultima esquina de la Chico era alto, de buen cuerpo , cabello rubio,y enrulado… Era perfecto. Tome mi trago de fondo blanco y camine hacia donde estaba mi presa y me sente en el banco libre que estaba a su lado.

-esta ocupado?-Pregunte de manera casual.

El Chico volteo y al verme sus ojos de abrieron bastante, me rei internamente, y estube apunto de decirle ''Cariño, cierra la boca que hay moscas''.

-Emm, N-no -Tartamudeo.

Me Sente y le pedi al bartender dos tragos dobles. Uno se lo coloque al chico al frente y el otro me lo quede me miro y luego miro el trago y luego otra vez a mi.

-Tomalo yo invito-dije para darle confianza.

-Gracias-Dijo el chico miestras le daba vueltas al vacito.

-Como Te Llamas?-Pregunte.

-Jasper y Tu?-Dijo Volteandose un poco hacia mi.

-Alice Cullen-Dije mientras le ofrecia mi mano.

El la tomo y dijo

-Un Placer Alice, y Gracias por la bebida.

-Jaja de Nada.

-Eres de aca?-pregunto Jasper.

-Vivo en Forks, Tu Eres de aquí?

-Vivo en Forks jajajaja.

-Que extraño nunca te he visto.

-Me Mude hace unos dias.

-Ah eso lo explica todo.

-Quieres otro trago? Esta vez yo invito!-Dijo Jazz.

-Claro-Dije yo sin pensarlo.

_2 horas y varios tragos mas tarde:_

-Los Proximos Participantes del Kareoke son: Alice y Jasper!

Camine medio tambaleandome con jasper de la mano hacia la tarima.

-Chicos la cancion que les toca cantar es: Primavera anticipada, de James Blunt y Laura Pausini.

Comenzamos a cantar la cancion que por suerte ambos no sabiamos, ya que por lo menos yo, no podia leer claramente lo que decia en la pantalla de la letra. Nos salio muy bien y de puntaje nos dieron 9.5 de 10 .

_3 Horas y muchos tragos mas tarde._

Jasper me estaba besando intensamente estabamos sentados en la misma punta de la barra donde comenzo todo. Cuando nos separamos , se me ocurrio ver la hora y eran las 4:30Am, Si mamá o papá notaban que no estaba me iban a matar.

-Ja-jasper-Dije- Me tengo que ir, es muy tarde.

-Chao Alice-Dijo y nos miramos fijamente.-Espero Volverte a ver.

-Lo Mismo digo.

Me pare y camine hacia mi auto, sinceramente nose como llegue a mi casa sin chocar ya que todo lo veia doble.

Estacione el carro al frente de la casa entre sin hacer mucho ruido , Mamá estaba dormida en el sofa , subi las escaleras y entre a mi habitacion me quite la ropa y me puse la primera pijama que consegui me tire en la cama y hay quede.

_Horas mas tarde._

Me Levante y ya era de dia, El Dolor de cabeza era insoportable, entre al baño y me duche, Sali y me coloque un short de jean una camisa amarilla de Bob Sponja y unas converce amarrillas , mire el relog y eran las 11:00am, enseguida recorde a Jasper y que debia contarle todo a Bella, corri a buscar mi telefono que estaba dentro de mi cartera…

-Maldicion! Olvide mi cartera en el Bar!-Dije en voz alta.

Hay lo tenia todo… mis tarjetas,mi celular, mi maquillaje…Todoo.

Tendria que ir al bar para ver si alguno de los Bartenders la guardo aunque lo dudo. En ese mismo momento tocaron el timbre y mamá Grito.

-Alice! Te Buscan Cielo.

-Voy!-Grite.

Baje corriendo Por la escaleras y al verlo en la puerta me quede sin aire.

-Olvidate tu cartera en el bar-Dijo Jasper.

-Jazz!-Grite y corri a abrazarlo- Como Conseguiste mi direccion?

-Facil… Nada mas revise la agenda y vi un numero que decia Emmet, llame y me dijo que era tu hermano me dio la direccion y me dijo que no se me ocurriera robarte tu virginidad por que me romperia cada hueso de mi cuerpo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

No pude hacer mas que reirme por un buen rato hasta que me dolio el estomago.

-Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-Claro-Dije- Mamá! Me voy con Jasper…

-Quien Es Jasper?-Grito Mamá desde la cosina.

-El-Dije señalandolo aun sabiendo que mamá no podia verlo.

-Ahh Diviertanse!

Cerre la puerta de golpe y Sali Con Jasper .

-A Donde Vamos?-Pregunte.

-Al Parque?

-Si! Y comemos Helados!

En ese momento Jasper se coloco delante de mi y empezo a sacudirme y a Decir ''Alice, Alice!'' pestañe repidamente y me encontre con Bella observandome fijamente.

-Bella!-Dije.

-Alice tienes que ponerte el vestido ya Jazz debe estar en el altar!-dijo Rose.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba recordando como nos conocimos y que en este momento estabamos apunto de casarnos.

-Cierto estaba recordando como nos conocimos…

-Hay Que Tierno!-Dijo Bella-Pero puedes apurarte que si no tu Madrina de Bodas se va a morir de Un dolor de espalda! Tu crees que esta Barriga no Pesa?

Bella tenia 8 meses de embarazo de mi Hermano Edward. Era niño y se iba a llamar Anthony.

-Hay Bella!-Dije riendome.

Todo era perfecto hace cuatro años que conozco a Jasper y Ahora nos estamos casando!

Y Pensar que todo comenzo en una barra.

* * *

><p><strong>Que Les Parecio mi Mini Fic?<strong>

**Me Dicen En Reviews Siiiiiii?**

**Sabia Que Dirian Que Si! Por Eso Las Amo:* Jajaja**


End file.
